Unknown Document
by Streetsmartlove
Summary: In an industrial Konoha, the Akatsuki have new goals for Konoha. But for the Akatsuki to be held together by just one Konoha woman, is a thin string threatening to be broken.


Unknown's Thoughts [You shouldn't be hearing him. He shouldn't be in there. He is supposed to be dead.]

She is a beautiful creature. What a strange and tantalizing human. Watching her floating euphorically on the buoyancy of that silver water, body lithe and still anew, made me feel a slice of envy towards her. A powerful human being, one of use. One that could benefit me instead of being senselessly probed for her lifetime.

Forever, she will lay with that cast around her face, floating in Chakra sealing water, deprived of her senses. Konoha has not yet noticed that their petty experiment of her isn't going as planned. As the days pass, her energy only grows stronger. Without a movement or a conscious breath, this girl grows along with her chakra. Just standing here and determine her compelling strength makes me cringe. I've only battled her once, and she was strong enough. Now, how powerful is she?

Enough strength to tear down the Sun and crush the moon. As terrifying as it is, it is beautiful. Many beauties have been wasted so quickly, in a brief light that soon diminishes into a candle flame. She would last forever, a bright light that never dimmed, only increased its intensity as time goes. Evermore.

It would be a waste of her time to be locked in there. It would be a waste of my time to come here every day and stare at her calm form, drifting life out of itself. Something so lasting must not die so quickly. Her power...is not something to be waiting for.

"She will either die or use her powers evilly. I'd suggest we move now." A growl gargled in Hidan's throat.

"Under the branches of Ingim and above the mountains of Bimora, we meet little village Konoha where the damsel lays afresh on her concious grave." Kisame chuckled at the use of vocabulary, dangerously keeping his sword on his broad shoulder.

"'tachi, debrief me." Hidan said.

"Find the girl in Konoha's Core."

"How does she appear?" Kakazu interrogated.

"You will know. She's in Chakra Sealing Water" Itachi said.

Kisame turned towards Kakazu, and used a hand to demonstrate a covered face. "Sensory Deprivators. There isn't any assumption how she looks now. She had a cast on her face to take away as much heat energy from her body as it could, which failed."

"Well, besides the S.D. on her face, I guess that water did something to her." Hidan grabbed half of an ashy blunt and lit it between his lips.

"Chakra Sealing Water? Isn't that supposed to be a technique to relax and weaken someone for medical use?" Kakazu asked, adjusting himself on the small tree branch.

"Yes, if you're kept in it for an hour. Longer than that would mutate you." Itachi responded.

"How long was she in there, then?"

"Three full years."

There she was. What a strange girl. Not a thing known about her anymore. Locked away from society and left to exist unconsciously, haven't ever lived, never living, and never will live. Nobody was here. Many workers here were said to be too afraid of her power, so they came on rare occasions. People could've came in here. Those who don't belong to Konoha, before our arrival. I entered the blank room, beckoning the others to come.

For a first, I feel like a hero. Rescuing a girl from abhorred thralldom...just to escape the immortal chains of being a hated criminal. Yet, in the end, I'll always be reminded of the deep shallows of that day, and know it will never be forgotten nor forgiven.

"Konoha has all of this damn technology, yet we're stuck in a Monk's tomb without electricity."

"What do you suggest, then, Hidan? That you convert to Agnostic for some electricity?" Kakazu cooed.

"That we steal all of it, you slack-jawed–"

"Enough. Let's get the girl and leave. We're working as a team, not enemies." Itachi chided.

"I didn't choose to be a part of the 40-Watt Club. While you're handling some strange woman, Kakazu and I will be collecting what really matters. " Hidan pointed a thumb toward the wires and monitors brimming the room.

Kisame buckled the girl's knees in a hogtied form until her body was coiled with thick. Rope and a large body-bag. He left her head out for good oxygen. Hidan continued taking what he wanted, necklace between his teeth. After escaping quickly, the headed back to the lair.


End file.
